


Садовод-любитель

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Vergil takes a hobby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: После десятилетий выживания Вергилий понимает, что пора бы пожить в удовольствие, и решает заняться хобби. Данте поддержит любые начинания брата, только если они не включают в себя выращивание сада из яблонь, а то в прошлый раз ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Садовод-любитель

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [业余园丁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702032) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



Первым делом они нашли комнату, которая более-менее не подверглась разрушению и где не было сквозняков, и там завалились спать, расстелив плащи на полу. Портал, который Вергилий кое-как открыл из ада, вывел их прямо к разрушенному особняку. В мире людей была ночь, так что выглядел особняк неприятно и пугающе, как из детских ночных кошмаров, но сил на то, чтобы найти другое место, просто не было, а спать на открытых пространствах было невыносимо.

Пол того, что когда-то было одной из гостиных, устилал очень старый и очень пыльный ковер со свалявшимся ворсом, но на контрасте с почвой ада он показался невероятно мягким и удобным, только бляшки на плаще неприятно впивались в плечо, но двигаться сил уже не было.

Когда Данте проснулся, было уже утро, свет проникал в комнату сквозь чудом не разбившие окна (на стекле были сеточки трещин, казалось, любой сильный порыв ветра сможет выбить окно). Данте остался лежать, дожидаясь, пока Вергилий не откроет глаза — тот спал рядом, положив Ямато на грудь и даже во сне крепко сжимая в пальцах ее рукоять. Полоска солнечного света ложилась Вергилию поперек лица, прямо на глаза, но ему это не мешало.

Данте последил за его дыханием немного и поднял глаза к потолку. Он был весь в трещинах. Вон та, в углу над книжным шкафом, была там всегда. Данте помнил ее еще из детства, она раздражала его тем, что на идеально ровном потолке она была одна-единственная и притягивала к себе взгляд.

Сейчас их тут было очень много.

Данте услышал, как изменилось дыхание Вергилия в тот момент, как тот проснулся: оно дрогнуло, замирая, а потом продолжилось, перестав быть таким глубоким.

Данте все еще чувствовал себя очень уставшим, ему не хотелось шевелиться. Хотелось лежать так всегда, чертить взглядом линии трещинок на потолке и бережно перебирать в голове путаные воспоминания. Ну… то, что от них осталось.

Вергилий шумно вздохнул. Данте даже удивился этому звуку, в аду брат не позволял себе даже дышать громко. Здесь он, должно быть, почувствовал свободу. Данте проследил за тем, как Вергилий открыл глаза и сразу же прищурился от света. Солнечные лучи подсвечивали и без того светлые глаза, делая их еще прозрачнее и ярче.

Данте повернулся набок, к нему лицом.

Вергилий задумчиво разглядывал потолок, а пальцы, державшие Ямато, слегка расслабились.

Они решили остаться здесь.

Возвращаться к сражениям не хотелось. Они устали, Данте был уверен, что давно уже пора было на пенсию, а они все носятся, как мальчишки. Вергилий в ответ на это фыркнул, но согласился. В конце концов, это их дом. Разрушенный, но все еще дом, по углам которого теплилось еще столько нежных и светлых воспоминаний.

Впрочем, не только это: то место, где когда-то был парадный вход, а теперь не было даже стен, Вергилий всегда проходил так быстро, как мог. Семейный портрет все так же висел там, и мама все так же смотрела с него.

Вергилий все еще избегал ее взгляда.

Клипот знатно изрыл почву вокруг дома, да и по всему городу. Если раньше особняк был окружен современными высотками и казался просто крошечным на их фоне, то теперь вокруг не было ничего. После того, как близнецы срубили Клипот, его корни, конечно иссохли и обрушились, но почва все равно не могла встать на место и снова превратиться в ровную поверхность. Она дыбилась вокруг неровными платформами, и, не будь Данте с Вергилий полудемонами, они бы с трудом передвигались по такому ландшафту. Но у них были крылья, так что они не испытывали проблем с перемещением.

Спустя несколько дней отдыха и пары дней поиска еды по разрушенному городу, Вергилий взялся копаться в старых вещах. Данте не хотелось копаться в кладовках и лишний раз бередить все то, что было спрятано глубоко, но и оставлять Вергилия совсем одного не хотелось тоже.

В одной из кладовок Вергилий нашел большой пакет с маленькими бумажными пакетиками, прищурился и издал короткое «о».

Это были семена всяких цветов. Мама очень любила этим заниматься, все подоконники в доме были заставлены большим количеством кашпо с самыми разными цветами, так что цветение у них дома наблюдалось постоянно.

Кашпо были на подоконниках и сейчас: самых разных размеров с сгнившими и истлевшими остатками растений.

Вергилий задумчиво посмотрел на семена и изрек:

— Хочу попробовать посадить что-нибудь.

— Ты уже один раз посадил, — ответил Данте.

Вергилий посмотрел на него с недовольством и возмущением, встал, забрав семена, и ушел искать подходящее кашпо.

Данте сомневался, что что-нибудь вырастет из этих семян, которым больше тридцати лет, конечно… но отговаривать Вергилия не было смысла. К тому же, хорошо, если тот уцепится за какую-нибудь деятельность и отвлечется… от всего.

Наверное.

Вергилий нашел большое кашпо, перерыл землю и сосредоточенно равномерно высыпал весь небольшой пакетик с семенами анютиных глазок. Пакетик был самодельным, и название цветов было подписано ручкой. Маминой рукой.

Вергилий не стал его выбрасывать.

Данте наблюдал за ним, лениво развалившись на диване, а брат сидел на полу, сняв плащ, и аккуратно поливал землю водой из бутылки: они нашли питьевую воду в городе в таких тарах в довольно больших количествах и перетаскали все сюда через порталы.

— Думаешь, из этого что-то выйдет? — спросил Данте.

Вергилий пожал плечами, сверля кашпо взглядом так, будто семена обязаны прорасти прямо сейчас.

Через неделю из земли ничего не показалось, а Вергилий ходил все мрачнее. Выражение его лица не менялось, но Данте чувствовал, как сгущается вокруг брата воздух.

Еще через несколько дней Вергилий заглянул в комнату, где Данте дремал на диване. Тот взглянул на старшего брата, сонно зевнул и сел, приподнимая брови.

Вергилий сел на рядом, обнимаясь с кашпо с единственным неожиданно взошедшим ростком и ни с того ни с сего сказал:

— Я скучаю.

Данте приподнял брови, взглянув на него. Вергилий выглядел неожиданно печальным, из его взгляда исчезло обычное холодно-нейтральное выражение, и на росток он смотрел так, будто это единственный его якорь, спасательный круг, который вот-вот лопнет.

— По чему?

Вергилий долго молчал, и Данте решил, что он уже не ответит. Зная брата, Данте решил, что переспрашивать бесполезно, но Вергилий все же подал голос:

— По маме. По… всему этому, — он неопределенно обвел рукой помещение и потом вернул ее на загнутый краешек кашпо. Пальцы у него были в земле, она забилась под ногти, но Вергилий не спешил ее вычищать, просто постукивая пальцами по пластику.

Данте, не ожидавший такого прямого откровения, замер.

Ему стало страшно: он не ждал от Вергилия такой искренности и совершенно не был к ней готов, так что теперь не знал, что и сказать.

— Я тоже, — ответил Данте. Больше ничего в голову не пришло.

Вергилий сосредоточенно глядел на росток, дыша медленно и глубоко, снова погруженный в свои мысли. Данте молчал, не желая его отвлекать и разрушать ту особенную тишину, которая между ними повисла. Вергилий будто и забыл про него, но Данте не был против этого. Ему вспоминалось, как он сидел так возле старшего брата в детстве, когда Вергилий был занят чтением, а Данте был не очень в настроении долго трясти его, чтобы тот обратил внимание. Так часто бывало по вечерам, и Данте порой засыпал под голос Вергилия, потому что тот всегда читал тихонько вслух.

Росток загнулся на следующий день, Вергилий повздыхал над ним, а потом взялся за Ямато.

— Ты это куда намылился? — спросил Данте с тревогой. Вергилий повернулся к нему, лицо его было нечитаемо и серьезно, как и всегда, и это еще больше встревожило Данте. Портал дрожал краями, искажая реальность, и от взгляда на него начинала кружиться голова.

— Я хочу в магазин, — ответил Вергилий неожиданно. — Но в этом городе ничего не работает. А мне нужно достать семян.

— А деньги-то у тебя есть?

— Нет.

Данте фыркнул.

— Слушай. Сначала надо все-таки наведаться в агентство. Наверняка его уже приватизировали себе дамы… — Данте страдальчески вздохнул. — А потом нам надо заглянуть к Неро. А то, если мы не скажем ему, что вернулись, он потом как-нибудь выяснит это сам и откусит нам головы.

Неро им не обрадовался. Ну, вернее обрадовался, но сказал, что они те еще козлы, разразился очень гневной тирадой по поводу ответственности. А потом схватил и крепко обнял, сдавливая крыльями так, что с трудом можно было вдохнуть.

Он заставил Вергилия познакомиться с Кирие, и тот стоически вытерпел первый в своей жизни семейный ужин в роли взрослого (в детстве они с Данте постоянно пинались под столом и никак не участвовали в разговорах мамы с папой, а тут папой приходилось быть ему). Кирие оказалась чудесным лучиком света и спокойствия, слишком сильно напоминая Вергилию кое-кого, кто тоже жила на Фортуне больше двадцати лет назад… Кирие без особого труда скрашивала неловкости, возникавшие за столом, и готовила просто великолепно.

Заметив на подоконниках цветы, Вергилий поднял эту тему в разговоре с Кирие, она с большим энтузиазмом поделилась с ним различными советами, но после Вергилий обронил мысль о том, что неплохо было бы посадить какое-нибудь деревце, и имел неосторожность в пример привести яблоню.

Данте с Неро синхронно поперхнулись, и эту яблоню Данте припоминал Вергилию весь остаток дня.

Вергилий обиделся. В детстве у них в саду росло яблоневое дерево, большое и красивое, и братья постоянно по нему лазали, падали с веток, набивая шишки, и срывали неспелые зеленые яблоки.

Данте это, конечно, помнил тоже. Но еще он помнил, как одна большая яблонька изрыла своими корнями целый город, и повторять ему очень не хотелось. Не то что бы он не доверял Вергилию, конечно… Данте не сомневался в том, что брату не хочется больше всего этого, не хочется сражений, больше силы и прочего, что может поставить человечество под страшную угрозу, но какой-то суеверный страх и не полное понимание мотивов Вергилия не давали спокойно жить.

После они заглянули в агентство. Внутри вообще никого не было, хотя и заметно, что помещение без дела не стояло. Но беспорядка все равно не убавилось.

Данте откопал свою заначку, и они торопливо ретировались, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Данте казалось, в любую секунду сюда могут прийти Моррисон, Триш или Мэри, а сейчас контактировать ни с кем из них не особо-то хотелось.

Пришлось выделить Вергилию несколько купюр на садовые расходы, и Данте даже отпустил его в магазин одного, решив, что Вергилий не маленький мальчик, и что доверие нужно как-то повышать.

Не было Вергилия довольно долго, или, так просто казалось, потому что в особняке не было работающих часов. Данте послонялся по дому, несколько раз успев решить, что отпускать его так просто было плохой идеей, но потом воздух привычно зарябил — верный признак того, что рядом открылся портал.

Но на поиски Вергилия все равно пришлось потратить некоторое время. Судя по ощущениям, тот заныкался где-то в доме.

Спустя несколько минут поисков Данте наконец нашел его, сидящим в одной из дальних комнат. Рядом с ним на диване лежал большой пакетик семян, внизу, у дивана, — пакеты со специальной землей.

— Вот ты где!

Вергилий зашипел, даже не взглянув на Данте, сначала замахал на него рукой, но потом опустил ее и похлопал по дивану возле себя. Данте нахмурился и медленно подошел. Брат не сводил взгляда с маленького горшочка, в котором, жадно раскрыв пять ярко-красных пастей, ждала венерина мухоловка. Растение было узнаваемым, Данте часто видел такие по телевизору во всяких программах про природу, но даже и не думал, что их можно купить в цветочном магазине.

Данте присел возле него.

Над столом летала муха. Вергилий наблюдал за ней, сидя недвижимо, казалось, уже довольно долго. Данте откинулся на спинку дивана, тоже став наблюдать за мухой. Она то подлетала вплотную к столу, то взмывала под потолок, огибала всю комнату и возвращалась. Изредка муха садилась прямо на край кашпо, и Данте все представлял, как хищные пасти растения дернутся и схватят насекомое, но они не могли, а были способны лишь терпеливо ждать.

— А где ты это чудо достал? — спросил Данте. Вергилий опять на него шикнул так, будто их голоса могли спугнуть насекомое, но муха не обращала на них никакого внимания.

Муха вновь уселась на краешек кашпо, после вновь взлетела и уселась уже на стебли, слишком близко к одной из раскрытых створок. Данте даже дыхание задержал, за этим действительно было интересно наблюдать. Муха подползла ближе, забралась прямо в красную зияющую пасть, и створки вдруг дрогнули и захлопнулись неожиданно резво для растения.

Вергилий громко выдохнул. Данте взглянул на него: у брата на лице было выражение очень гордого отца.

— Завел себе Ехидну.

— Почему Ехидну? — переспросил Вергилий миролюбиво.

— Да так… вспомнилось кое-что просто.

Дом, подвергшийся озеленению, выглядел гораздо живее и приятнее, но потом Вергилий решил, что площади подоконников ему мало, и переместился за стены, решив высадить что-нибудь там.

— Ты бы хоть чего съедобного посадил, — сказал Данте, наблюдая за тем, как Вергилий любовно поливает крохотные зеленые росточки. — А то все цветы да цветы.

— Я хотел посадить, — Вергилий повернулся к нему и окинул холодным взглядом. — Но ты был против.

— Слушай, ну яблоня — это не единственное плодовое дерево в мире. Да и кроме нее есть куча всяких вариантов. Хоть бы клубнику высадил! Или помидоры.

Вергилий перевел взгляд с Данте на еще не засаженный участок рядышком с импровизированным крыльцом.

— Сам будешь за ними ухаживать, — сказал он.

Как оказалось позднее, почва вокруг дома напиталась соками Клипота, так что садить яблоню, чтобы получить адское растение, не пришлось.

Данте начинал опасаться, что высаженная в качестве эксперимента венерина мухоловка, его сожрет. Еще через месяц, когда начало холодать и Вергилий жутко перепугался за свои посадки, он перерыл всю отцовскую библиотеку, начертил прямо на земле какую-то сомнительную пентаграмму, зачитал заклинание и торжественно объявил, что создал теплицу. После этого растительность вообще как с цепи сорвалась, и полоть все эти грядки уже не требовалось: они сами себя практически пололи, поедая все растения не со своего района.

Но, справедливости ради, клубника на этой почве вырастала просто отменная.


End file.
